cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Starsong (Grif)
Biography 'Childhood' Starsong was an orphan. Only the Chiss woman that found him knows what planet he was born on. She never told him what it was. She wanted him to live the life of a Chiss. She was a stern woman like most Chiss were, but she was a loving mother. She was given the assignment of running a mining facility on a moon orbiting Mobus, just a month after finding Starsong. As the only human among the Chiss, it was hard growing up. But it was bearable for Starsong for he did make some friends. In addition to that, his mother was always there for him. At the age of 13 years old, Starsong began to realize that he could feel the emotions of others as well as sense when something was about to happen. One day while he was visiting his mother at her job, a laser cutter malfunctioned, cutting a huge gash in the roof of the mine right over them. The Force flowed through him and Starsong held the roof up with the Force until everyone could get out. His mother was the only one who noticed that it was him. She told him to keep his power a secret and to never use it again. 'The Living Planet' Starsong went directly into the Chiss Acendency military after school. He wanted to be a starfighter pilot. Starsong was a natural pilot and made it to the rank of Ensign in less then a year. Starsong was assigned to a ship patrolling the Chiss border. The previous system upon reaching the border was the same system that Mobus is in. Just as Starsong and his men were about to jump out of the system towards the border, Ebruchi attacked the mining facility. The fighting was intense and stressful for the pirates had came well equipped. Starsong and his men repeled their attack on the mining facility, and shortly after the pirates jumped to lightspeed. They had cleaned up the remaining warriors that the pirates had left behind. After that, Starsong's commander ordered that the pirates' routes be tracked. Starsong and his men began looking for their trail. Surely enough, they had found them, but they were greatly out numbered. Starsong's ship got hit causing him to black out. As he came back to reality, he realized that he was surrounded by the remains of his lowly numbered unit that the pirates had destroyed. There I was stuck in a fighter that had no hyperdrive and a communication system on the fritz. Hours latter something happened that I thought I would never see. A planet came out of lightspeed. No seriously. A whole planet moving on it's own like it was a space ship. I could not believe my eyes. Then it hit me. I most have been alone to long because the force of feeling all that life hit me like a durasteel fist. It was not just the life on the planet I felt but the planet itself was alive. Then a voice spoke to me in my head. It said,"Welcome Starsong, I am Zonama Sekot. I have been expecting you. Come to me". 'The Force' I was guided down to land on Zonama Sekot by mental images. I can't go into detail about what Zonama Sekot looks like or it's inhabitants. I was asked by Zonama Sekot not to. #*#*#*##**##**. . . . . . . . _________________________ REST OF FILE HAS BEEN DELETED. . . . NEXT QUERY PLEASE. . . ' ' 'The Yuuzhan Vong have entered our galaxy. They are a species that does not have the Force so they are undetectable to Force users. They intend to enslave the galaxy. They hate mechanical technology. Especially droids. All their technology is organic. The Republic most prepare. I send this message in case I don't get back after I do more looking into the Yuuzhan Vong's plans.' ' ' Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Humans Category:Fleet Commander Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi General Category:Battalion Commander Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Weapon Master Category:EU Novel Readers Category:Exile Battle Class